


Morning Practices

by neonbees



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension, cameo of catherine and shamirs voices, i cant believe im a ho for sylvain, i just want to write self-indulgent unresolved sexual tension, sylvain gets handsy, sylvain gets handsy(er) and felix Does Not Deal With His Feelings, the sexual tension resolves in ch 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-09-01 05:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonbees/pseuds/neonbees
Summary: Felix runs into Sylvain in the Training Grounds. They work off some tension.





	1. Chapter 1

Early morning was always quiet in the dormitories of Garreg Mach. There was the rare sound from a student staying up too late, or perhaps someone sneaking back in early, but most often it was a silent place, the sound of crickets and wind falling over the old stone. For early risers, it was the best time to get a great start. Felix was one of those. Getting a morning workout before lecture was the ideal start to a day. 

Oftentimes, he was the only one at the training grounds at this time. Occasionally he’d run into another, but such times were few and far between. Still, those people he did see were those who used the training ground regularly. Not- “Sylvain?”

Sylvain occupied the training ground, striking a dummy with his lance with practiced motions. He looked warmed up- he looked like he’d been there for a while. On a Monday morning of all times. “Why are you here? Seeing Sylvain on any date close to the weekends was a rarity. Or rather, seeing him alone was. “Shouldn’t you be sleeping in? Your bedmate kick you out in the morning? I suppose your face wouldn’t be the most pleasant to wake up to.”

The redhead broke his stance, brushing his hair back. “Ugh. Don’t remind me.”

“You really did get kicked out? Were there tears this time?”

“No, no, shut up, no.” Sylvain huffed, “Don’t remind me. You know the girl I was with last week?” 

“As if I remember your string of conquests.” 

“Yeah, Ona, her name was. The merchant’s daughter. I thought their carriage was leaving this week. Well, turns out, they’re staying for the whole month. And she’s been ‘warning’ the other ladies about me! Not just spreading rumors, no, she’s been ensuring I won’t find a date! Anytime someone arrives, it’s ‘oh, avoid Sylvain, he’s a good-for-nothing.’ Everytime I think I find someone, turns out she gets to them first!” 

“You’re in a dryspell. You’re facing repercussions for your actions for the first time.” 

“I’m being targeted unfairly! She’s slandering my good name!”

“You had a good name to begin with?” 

“How was I supposed to know Ona was looking for something long term. My whole schedule for this month is out of control. I keep waking up early, for one, and for two, I keep getting distracted. It’s such a pain.” 

“Alright, enough,” Felix interjected, “Stop moping around, and train. If you’re already so worked up, you might be able to up something of a fight.”

Sylvain scowled- Felix was one of his training partners he lost against more than won. Dimitri was the other- the prince fought hard, and Sylvain’s guard broke far too easily under the other’s massive strength. While Felix may not have had Dimitri’s brutish force, every blow of his still had great strength, and he more than made up for any missing power with speed. It was a pain to counter his swordfaire with his lance- everytime Sylvain blocked towards the left, Felix was already on his right. 

But Felix was right. He was pent up, and itching for a good fight. “You’re on. Not even warming up first? If you’re too stiff, I’ll take advantage. Remember that time when you were visiting my lands? You rode all day to get over, and when you got off the horse, you waddled-”

“Enough. You’ll need every advantage you can get these days. Don’t tell me you’re planning on losing?” And then without waiting for Sylvain to actually respond, Felix struck- jabbing out with his sword. 

Sylvain blocked, as he knew he would, and they were off. Felix always fought ruthlessly- some might describe sword fighting as a dance, but that was too noble a description for him. He preferred it as a sport. Bloody, skilled, the sound of metal ringing through the air. Sylvain fought in a more traditional style- Felix knew it like the back of his own hand. The Gautier tradition was evident in his every step, a heavy art meant for a ruinous weapon. 

The redhead’s lancework helped him keep his distance, but Felix knew it wouldn’t be long before Sylvain left a gap for him to exploit. He knew the Gautier style too well- Felix was sure Sylvain knew the defensive Fraldarius style just as deeply. But he’d changed, he knew. That way of fighting was Glenn’s. Not his.

“Distracted much? You are stiff. I haven’t seen footwork that bad since Ingrid’s at the ball!” Sylvain’s lance swept in, the training weapon hitting him hard to the side. Felix scowled at his friend’s unrepentant look. But damn, if he hadn’t deserved that. He’d get him back. 

It was hard to keep the grin off his face, especially as the fight continued. There was nothing more exhilarating than swordplay, and Sylvain was no pushover. But eventually, it had to end. Sylvain overreached, and as a consequence, Felix had his blade to the other’s throat. “Yield now.” 

“You’re always so focused on your blade,” Sylvain purred, pressing forward and hooking his leg around Felix’s ankle, sending him toppling to the ground. “You forget about your body. I told you to watch your footwork.”

The look on Felix’s face was reward enough for Sylvain. Flushed with anger, the passion in his eyes as he scowled up at him was attractive. Especially with his hair rumpled like that, Sylvain could just imagine pulling him closer, curling his fingers in his dark hair as he ki-

A sharp pain to his shin sent him buckling, catching himself only barely with the end of his lance on his right, his other hand propping him up on his left. Felix, under him, mocking, “Now who’s distracted?” 

Goddess, he was filled with distraction. And fighting always got his blood up, the heat of battle and adrenaline flooding through him. Sylvain didn’t move, though he knew he was still pressed up against Felix, only his upper half apart. 

The pressure brought attention to the fact that he was hard, the fabric of their clothing the only thing keeping his cock from Felix’s thigh. Now that he wasn’t actively fighting, it was easy to feel how aroused he was, how much he wanted to grind down against his friend-

But that wouldn’t help the situation- and it would certainly make Felix notice, if he hadn’t already. Most people would politely ignore it, and Sylvain would make his excuses and depart. But Felix was neither polite nor most people, and fond of commenting on his every issue. “Are you- are you _hard_? You truly are insatiable. One week without company, and you’re like this?” 

Sylvain felt himself blushing, trying to get to his feet, only to find Felix’s hand gripping his arm. He wasn’t sure who moved first- but he found himself over Felix, kissing him. It wasn’t like kissing girls- there was no softness as his hands wandered, cupping Felix’s hip. Felix was solid muscle, and the crash of their mouths was fiercer than anything. 

He should have kissed Felix sooner. Sylvain didn’t even remember dropping his lance, but he knew he needed both hands, burning with the need to touch Felix. And he wasn’t getting enough of him- he wanted more, needed more. Open mouthed kisses turned into the soft press of Felix’s tongue to his, Sylvain biting at his lip, arousal blooming down his body as he heard a soft moan from Felix. 

He could feel Felix’s arousal under his, rutting against him through the boundary of fabric. Sylvain leaned back, moving his hand to undo his belt. Felix’s hand caught his. The air between them hung heavy with unresolved tension. “Felix…”

The sound of heavy footsteps interrupted them, both jumping and pulling apart. “Felix,” Sylvain continued, voice rough with want, “Come back with me.”

“...would send me on this mission. Lady Rhea knows what’s wisest. Didn’t take you as one for doubt, Shamir.” 

“Come on, Catherine. A mercenary can never be too careful.”

The moment broke, scattered by footsteps and the slowly rising sound of the Knights’ voices.

“_Enough_. I’ll see you, Sylvain.” Felix left unceremoniously, neglecting to even take his training sword. Sylvain couldn’t help but to watch him go, feeling the oddest sense of loss. He could still feel the heat from where Felix’s body had been. 

He didn’t want it to be a mistake. He wanted to see that look on Felix’s face again- that desire for him. But his wants didn’t overlap with Felix’s. “Insatiable, huh?” Bitterness seeped into his tone, fingers clenched as he walked over to the discarded weapons. Sylvain picked up his own lance as well as Felix’s sword, making sure to return both to their proper locations. 

Felix still didn’t come back. 

Sylvain left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whats better. Felix having a massive crush on sylvain? Or sylvain crushing first…. Or the superior version : both have crushes, both 2 dumb to realize that its mutual. There’s only tension :(  
might add a porn chapter two for this.


	2. Chapter 2

It was hard for him to decide which he disliked more. The fact that he’d kissed Sylvain. Or the fact that Sylvain had kissed him back. 

Felix felt that his hatred could be best directed towards the third choice. The fact that Sylvain kissed him back because he hadn’t gotten laid. That was what truly stabbed at him, anger bleeding out of him like an open wound. 

Pent-up Sylvain, taking it out on the first thing he saw. Felix hated that. He hated that he would take that over not kissing him at all. He hated that Sylvain would try so hard to be considerate to him, and that he’d done so ever since their childhood. Dim-The boar had been his best friend. But Sylvain had been who he’d relied on. 

Felix wanted that, still, that devotion Sylvain could give. He wanted it so badly he’d let Sylvain use him, if it meant having Sylvain’s hands and mouth on him. He wished his thoughts were the sort of thing he could crush under his heel and never have to think of again. 

He decided to avoid him after the ‘Incident’ in the training ground. If enough time passed, Sylvain would find another girl to bother, and that meant he wouldn’t be bothering Felix. Except, for some reason, Sylvain was showing up everywhere. 

“Felix, we need to talk. I don’t want to leave it like this.” 

First, standing outside of his dorm. That one was easy. He just shut the door until Sylvain left. 

“Let me take you to dinner? Anywhere you’d like.” 

After class was a little bit harder, because Sylvain had no shame about leaning on his desk and looking down at him, boxing him in with his stupidly wide body of his. “Ashe and I are training,” Felix said, confidently, throwing a glare to the grey-haired boy. 

“Wh-what? We are? We are.” 

The last one was the hardest of all. Sylvain caught him as he was entering his room, fresh from the baths. “I want to apologize, Felix. Let me do that. Please.”

It was the hardest because it made him angry. Sylvain was so sorry about kissing him- such an awful experience, surely. Snarling, Felix opened the door to his dorm, stalking inwards. He didn’t bother turning around. “Apologize, is it now? You didn’t seem so sorry when you were rubbing your cock against me.” When you were kissing me like that, is what he wants to say. “So desperate, Sylvain?”

Felix catches the moment Sylvain’s expression turns from that fake placid smile into something fierce. Good. “I seem to recall you weren’t so innocent yourself,” Sylvain lilts his voice, “You were excited, Felix. So good under me, huh?” 

He grinds his teeth, irritated beyond belief, because he hates how his body reacts to the words. Felix can feel his face flush. “It’s a physical reaction, you salacious fool. You were touching me first- of course my body would react. It doesn’t mean anything.” 

That’s the core of it, isn’t it. Sylvain’s had wanted him because his hormonal nature demanded it. Not because he actually wanted Felix. He’s known for a long time, that he’s not what Sylvain wants. 

He’s seen how Sylvain wants. His hands pressing into the softness of a woman, his lust a dark, consuming thing. Sylvain always has to pass his door to get to his room. And Felix always hears. It’s obvious when there’s someone else’s footsteps past his door. 

Felix is all hard edges and lines, and he spits bile with his words. He’s not sure they’d still be friends, even, if it hadn’t been for their childhood- back when Felix was soft and unguarded. And like he’d known, he can see the flinch on Sylvain’s face as his words register. 

As if Sylvain had actually wanted it to mean something. 

“You didn’t feel anything, huh?” Sylvain rolls his shoulders into a shrug, “I’m not sure if I believe it, Felix. You looked eager. Why don’t we have a little test, then?”

He’s not expecting it, so Felix doesn’t react in time as Sylvain steps closer to him, pushing him back against the bed. 

Felix has excellent awareness- it’s a useful skill on the battlefield. Knowing the position of the enemy, of his own body, of everything around him. It works against him now, because he’s suddenly very conscious of their position. Himself, hair still wet and hanging around his neck, barely dressed- and Sylvain, who’s got one hand on the bed, boxing him in with his broad shoulders and chest. Their legs touch. 

“A test?” He hisses, because that’s a much easier reaction than thinking about why his heart flutters. Even this is Sylvain playing games with him. As much as he calls Sylvain the fool, he knows true stupidity is agreeing with whatever this is. Felix already knows he’s going to say yes.

“Hmm- yeah. A test. Let’s see if you’re really so unaffected, Felix. I think you were enjoying it as much as I was. If you were, even a little bit- why don’t we continue?” 

“If we do this, I expect to see you at morning practice tomorrow. And not so distractible.” It’s as good as a yes, to Felix. It’s not enough for Sylvain. 

“I want to hear you say it,” Sylvain says, and his hand is on Felix’s hip now, because his friend has never heard of personal boundaries in his entire life. Or if he has, it’s so he can know where to step over them. 

Felix knows this is a bad idea. But his anger is leaving him, and in its place is his affection. An annoyance is what it is. Felix has never really been interested in others- in their battle prowess, sure- but sexually? Romantically? It’s always been Sylvain. 

He will take Sylvain’s lust, even if it’s not truly for him. He’s imagined them before, though maybe not quite like this. But the words clamp in his throat. “Make me,” he says instead. 

Sylvain’s already close enough that he presses him into bed easily. Even this flusters him, because Sylvain’s grabbing at him like he can’t get enough and Felix can’t quite process that. 

What he can process is this : Sylvain kissing him, heated and eager. He nips at his lower lip, and the gentle hit of pain feels good, electric. Sylvain’s hands on his sides, pulling him closer. He holds his hips, lifting him onto his lap, and Felix shudders because there’s something so good about letting Sylvain just handle him like that. Like he weighs so little. His hands squeeze his ass and Felix just wants to let Sylvain go the rest of the way, pull him open and fuck him. 

He’s pathetic. Pathetic and in love. 

Felix kisses him back, and its desperate and needy. There’s the click of teeth on teeth but Felix could care less, because Sylvain’s already tilting his head and kissing him harder, and his tongue’s in Felix’s mouth and Felix can barely think. 

He has to breath, but he wishes he didn’t. Felix pulls back, and he rocks back on Sylvain’s lap. Sylvain’s hard, and he can feel it. He’s big, Felix knows. Somehow, feeling it against him in bed is much more different than feeling it in the training arena. There’s a sort of intimacy to this that’s painful. It’s a test, Felix reminds himself, and he’s failing it. 

But he can’t think too long because Sylvain is kissing him again. He can feel Sylvain grind up against him as he does, and Felix knows he’s hard himself, and how much better would it feel if they weren’t wearing anything? If Sylvain could be touching him without that fabric in the way?

Felix feels lightheaded, and he has to break for air. But this time, Sylvain doesn’t let him rest. Sylvain presses a kiss to his jaw, then to his neck, and then he’s sucking a mark and Felix _keens_, hips thrusting in the air uselessly. He’s sensitive there, and Sylvain takes advantage of it, kissing and sucking like he can’t get enough. Felix is already feeling over-stimulated.

He wants more. He wants Sylvain. He doesn’t know how to express that.

Sylvain moves back, and the look in his eyes would have Felix wanting if he weren’t already so desperate. His pupils are wide with his desire, amber a thin line around the black. He looks like he wants to swallow Felix whole. “You’re gorgeous,” Sylvain says instead, and that’s not what he wants to hear, because Felix knows he’s said that to others and it doesn’t mean anything- but Sylvain’s continuing, so fuck him for not reading Felix’s mind, “So beautiful, Fe. Let me fuck you. I want to see you come apart.”

Felix nods, because what else can he do? Saying no is the furthest thing from his mind. He wants to hold Sylvain’s words close and pretend they’re only for him. 

Sylvain takes his shirt off with an ease of experience, and he slides out from under Felix to pull off his pants too. Felix can see his cock now, straining his undergarments, and Felix has a moment to imagine that inside him before Sylvain is back on him. “You’re slow, Felix,” he chuckles, “Let me help.” 

Felix’s clothes are removed much less ceremoniously, though he hesitates on his own underwear. Baring himself to Sylvain. In one motion, he pulls them off and tosses them to the side. 

His heartbeat his quick in his chest. He wants more than this.

Sylvain reaches for where he had his pants, pulling out a vial of oil- Felix follows his hands as he pours it in his palm, spreading it down his finger tips. When Sylvain’s hands touch his bare body, it’s like fire, even with the oil cold against his flesh. He leaves a trail of heat down his chest and when Sylvain’s hands touch his thighs, squeezing and pushing his legs up, Felix’s breath quickens.  
The first finger presses into him, and Felix doesn’t recognize the noise he makes. 

It’s different, the stretch of it, but it’s Sylvain pushing into him, Sylvain touching him and preparing him for more. 

It’s still kind of awkward, something in him like this, but Sylvain’s gentle, and when one finger becomes two, and Sylvain is pressing deeper into him, and then there’s something that sparks in Felix and has his toes curling. His legs lock around Sylvain’s body, and when Sylvain grins crookedly up at him, Felix feels good in more than one way.

The smile is a promise, and Sylvain’s good at keeping his promises.

Felix is used to this stretch, this burn, and he wants more, but Sylvain’s pulling his fingers out. It’s a moment of emptiness, of silence, until he can feel Sylvain press the head of his cock against his ass. It’s teasing, almost, and Felix hisses, “Hurry up-” 

Sylvain presses in, and Felix can’t bear to keep eye contact, can’t bear much of anything because he’s feeling too much. If he’d thought Sylvain’s fingers were big, it’s nothing compared to this, and fuck, he looks down- Sylvain’s not even completely inside him. 

He doesn’t ask for less. “What did- I say?” Felix demands, tilting his hips up and Sylvain pushes deeper and his breath chokes in his throat. 

Sylvain pulls back out, and Felix turns to glare only for the man to thrust back in, and this time, it’s so much more. Felix manages to listen, this time, to what Sylvain’s saying, “Goddess Felix, you’re so good, taking me like this. Just a little more yeah? You feel so good around me, just like that.” 

It’s agonizing slowness, and it doesn’t even feel all that good, not at first, but Felix can’t help but to like it, because with Sylvain in him he feels like he’s got a hold of him. Grounded to him in a way he only feels with a sword in his hand. And then Sylvain starts thrusting into him, and he’s got hands tight on Felix’s thighs, holding his hips higher and he goes deeper than Felix thought was possible and he’s seeing stars.

Felix can barely think around it, can barely think around Sylvain’s cock, but he doesn’t have too, not when Sylvain’s taking care of everything. His dick slaps back against his body as Sylvain fucks him, and he can’t even bring himself to try and touch, can only claw at the bedsheets and think his friends name. “Sylvain,” he says, “Fuck, Sylvain.”

It’s not kind, the way Sylvain holds him, the way he pushes into him like Felix’s body was made for Sylvain. But when Felix meets his eyes, Sylvain’s gaze is warm and consuming and he can’t hold it. That’s a lie he’s not ready to let himself believe. 

Afterwards, when they’re both spent, Sylvain wraps an arm around Felix’s waist and holds him against his body. “I’m sleeping here,” he announces, as if he had a choice in this matter. He brushes his lips against Felix’s neck, “Let’s do this again.”

Sylvain’s breaths even out into the softness of sleep. His arm burns where it lies across Felix’s waist. Felix lies there, staring up, and tries not to think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sexual tension : resolved  
romantic tension?? lol who needs to communicate, am i right
> 
> thank u 2 pasy, my felix guru
> 
> i have a twitter, maybe, where i exclusively think abt sylvain jose gautier  
https://twitter.com/neonsprite


End file.
